Fantasía Prohíbida
by Phoenix Serenity xxx
Summary: "-Así es, y si quieres aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre ser compartida por dos hombres, este es el trato -continuó él-. Regresarás a casa conmigo. Te quedarás con nosotros dos semanas. Y te enseñaremos todo lo que necesitas saber."
1. Prologo Sesion II Fantasía Prohibida

" _ **Blaise x Ginny"**_

 **Fantasía Prohibida**

 **.:NEW STORY:.**

 **Prologo**

¿Cómo puede una chica inocente atraer a un famoso y atractivo cantante al que la prensa sensacionalista atribuye prácticas sexuales para las que ella no está preparada?

Ginny Weasley está decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para convencer al hombre de sus sueños, el popular cantante Cendric Diggory, de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Resuelta a probar que es lo suficiente mujer para él, Ginny recurre a Blaise Zabini y le pie que sea su tutor sexual. Atrevido y descarado, Blaise le advierte que está jugando con fuego, lo que no impide que la tome bajo su tutela y que, junto con su primo Theodore Not, le enseñe los placeres de ser compartida. Aunque ella se reserva para Cedric, pronto descubrirá que Blaise es el único hombre capaz de satisfacer todas sus fantasías. Y cuando Ginny le pide más… él no será capaz de resistirse.

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

Mil años después pero lo prometido es deuda.

El siguiente libro de la saga "Guarda Espaldas" de Sheyla Black, pendientes de actualizaciones.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece. "Fantasía Prohibida" es la continuación de "Dominada por el Deseo", siendo el segundo libro de la Saga "Guardaespaldas" de Sheyla Black. Aún aunque esta saga cuenta con 7 libros en total, cada uno es una historia completamente independiente.

* * *

" _ **Blaise x Ginny"**_

 **Fantasía Prohibida**

 **Capitulo 1**

Por lo general, a Ginny Weasley no le importaba pedir favores. Si su padre hubiera estado en la ciudad, no le hubiera molestado pedirle que se pasara por la tintorería. Ni darle la lata a alguno de sus hermanos para que le comprara la leche.

Pero hoy no le pediría ayuda a su familia. Lo que necesitaba no era algo que se considerase normal.

Respiró hondo. Podía hacerlo. No, tenía que hacerlo si quería hacer realidad la fantasí que llevaba siete años rondándole la cabeza.

Salió del coche bajo aquella húmeda tarde y estudió la casa de ladrillo rojo. El exterior, con un macizo de azaleas de vistosos colores y un césped recién cortado, parecía cuidado. Era un edificio elegante con aquella fachada de piedra, el inmaculado balcón blanco y las columnas de estilo dórico. No se oía ni un solo ruido que perturbara los verdes campos del este de Tejas, el lugar parecía muy tranquilo.

Nadie podría adivinar jamás qué depravaciones ocurrían en esa casa. De hecho, Gonny había ido allí para descubrirlas personalmente.

Para averiguar si podría soportarlas.

Cerrando los dedos temblorosos en torno a la correa del bolso, se armó de valor y se acercó a la pesada puerta de roble. Pensó lo hermoso que era el paisaje marino de la vidriera de colores y llamó.

Contra toda lógica, esperó que Blaise Zabini no estuviera en casa.

¡Uf! ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía? ¿Cinco años? Quizá más. Ojalá pudiera pasar otros cinco años o más sin tener contacto con él. De hecho, imaginar su cara era todo lo que hacía falta para hacerle rechinar los dientes y pensar en asestarle un par de puñetazos. Cuando Ginny tenía diecisiete años, él había despertado en ella una curiosidad que la atemorizaba, pero que al mismo tiempo no había podido ignorar. La única vez que había intentado hacer algo al respecto, iniciando una sencilla conversación, él la había rechazado sin ningún miramiento.

Durante mucho tiempo lo había odiado por ello.

Ahora, en vez de evitarle, iba a tener que pedirle el favor de su vida.

Y haría cualquier cosa para que no se lo negara.

Apartándose un rizo rojizo de la cara, Ginny se obligó a no comprobar una vez más el brillo de labios. El rímel no se le había corrido; lo había comprobado unos minutos antes. Los pantalones color oliva, aunque cómodos, habían sido una mala elección. Los compensaba con una provocativa blusa blanca de encaje que se le ceñía a los pechos y con el escote bajo y redondeado para llamar la atención. Había completado su atuendo con unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto que sabía que gustaban a los hombres, pero que, maldita sea, le hacían polvo los pies.

No tenía sentido seguir postergando aquello un minuto más.

Tragando saliva, Ginny volvió a llamar.

-Ya voy –anunció una amortiguada voz masculina.

¿Blaise? Había pasado demasiado tiempo y Ginny había borrado de su memoria todo lo que concernía a aquel hombre. Pero jamás había olvidado del todo aquella voz profunda y ronca.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando oyó ruido de pasos aproximándose a la puerta. Había ensayado mil veces lo que iba a decir. Blaise pecaba del mismo comportamiento militar de su padre y sus hermanos, y no le gustaba la gente que se andaba con rodeos o sutilezas. Así que sólo esperaba soltar el discurso sin fastidiarla.

De repente, un hombre abrió la puerta.

No era Blaise. Ni siquiera se le parecía.

El pelo negro estaba suelto sobre unos hombros delgados. Tenía unos conmovedores ojos oscuros y una mandíbula firme con sombra de barba. Una camiseta ceñida de color gris y vaqueros descoloridos cubrían un cuerpo alto y atlético. Aquel hombre podría trabajar de modelo y ganar una fortuna. Su cara le resultaba familiar, quizá lo conocía.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sería un placer para mí. –La divertida sonrisa del hombre le indicó que era consciente de lo que había recorrido de pies a cabeza y que no le importaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, él había hecho lo mismo.

Ginny se rió. Era obvio que la sutileza no era lo suyo.

-Lo siento. Creo que me he confundido de casa. Estoy buscando a Blaise Zabini. Supongo que me confundí de calle…

-No. Has llegado al sitio correcto. Mi primo Blaise regresará pronto.

-¿Blaise es primo tuyo? –La posibilidad casi la dejó boquiabierta.

En términos físicos, los dos hombres eran –literalmente- como la noche y el día. El que estaba ante ella era ardiente y sexy, oscuro y lujurioso como la noche. Blasie tenía la piel bronceada, era duro y arduo como el día.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Somos primos segundos, ya sé que no es para andar diciéndolo. Pero como él paga su parte vivimos juntos. Yo soy…

-Theodore Nott. ¡Oh, Santo Dios! Te he reconocido por las fotos. Tengo varios de tus libros de cocina.

-Me siento halagado.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa contrita.

-¡Oh, vaya! Me encantan tus recetas. Auqneu soy un auténtico desastre en la cocina.

La cordial risa masculina de Nott resonó con un eco cálido en su vientre. Le cayó bien de inmediato. Parecía buena gente. Sencillo a pesar de su éxito.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

-Ginny Weasley. –Le tendió la mano-. ¿De verdad eres primo de Blaise?

-Eso parece. –Nott le tomó la mano acariciándola más que estrechándola-. No puedo dejarte aquí afuera en el porche. ¿Quieres entrar a esperarle? Me encantaría disfrutar de tu compañía mientras termino de hacer la cena.

Aquel hombre rezumaba encanto sureño. Ginny se sintió encandilada por él.

-Gracias. ¿Crees que llegará pronto?

-Sí. Llamó hace rato para decirme que estaba en camino. –Nott se apartó a un lado para que pasara.

Ginny entró en la casa, llena de curiosidad. En ella reinaba el clasicismo de influencia italiana, pero un aire rústico y moderno a la vez. Los suelos de madera oscura contrastaban con las paredes blancas. Había sillones de cuero y mesas de hierro forjado, y un televisor de plasma de cincuenta pulgadas. Era lujosa y de buen gusto, pero aun así muy masculina.

-Calculo que llegará en diez minutos más o menos. –Nott le dirigió una picara sonrisa-. El tiempo justo para ofrecerte un té helado de frambuesa y unos bollos de melocotón recién hechos, además de sonsacarte cómo ha conseguido ese imbécil que una belleza como tú venga a visitarlo.

A Ginny se le esfumó la sonrisa de golpe. Su misión. Un par de magnéticos ojos oscuros y algunas palabras amables y ya se había olvidado de la razón por la que había ido allí.

Una parte de Ginny apenas podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a ir. Era una locura. Una estupidez.

Y, sin embargo, era fundamental para su futuro.

Pero no iba a dejar que Nott le sonsacara la verdad, no importaba lo deliciosos que resultaran sus bollos. Aunque lo más probable era que Blaise se lo contara a Nott en cuanto la pusiera de patitas en la calle.

-Soló estaba bromeando. No hay necesidad de que te pongas tan seria. No tienes que contarme nada –le aseguró con aquella voz ronca e íntima. La expresión picara de sus ojos había sido reemplazada por una mirada oscura y adusta.

-Lo siento. –Ginny intentó sonreír-. Es que estoy un poco…

-¿Nerviosa? –le sugirió él, conduciéndola a una brillante cocina.

-Es una casa preciosa, en especial la cocina –suspiró ella, feliz por poder cambiar de tema.

Los elegantes muebles de cerezo y acero inoxidable hablaban de buen gusto europeo y de cocinas de alta tecnología. Con una creativa mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, la cocina con seis fogones, las encimeras de granito y el horno doble, era el sueño de cualquier chef. Nott parecía encajar allí perfectamente.

-Gracias. Por si te lo preguntas, Blaise no tuvo nada que ver en la decoración –dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

¿Decoración? ¿Blase? La idea le hizo reír. Blaise colgaba las armas en el perchero y tenía las cajas de los cartuchos esparcidas por el suelo. Para él, los prismáticos de infrarrojos eran el tema preferido a la hora de tomar café. Un buen televisor, un sofá viejo y una cámara de seguridad, y no necesitaba nada más para entretenerse.

-Te creo. ¿Lo has decorado tú todo?

-Con un poco de ayuda de un amigo mío que es decorador.

-Te ha quedado muy bonita.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que te guste. ¿Un té de frambuesa?

Nott le puso la mano en la cintura y la guió hacia una silla de hierro forjado con un lujoso cojín de color musgo. La leve caricia le gustó. Ginny no tenía duda alguna de que muchas mujeres considerarían muy atractivo al _chef._ Lo era. Pero tenía algo que la tranquilizaba. Él cocinaba y decoraba, y además la hacía sentir a gusto. Quizá era gay. Lo observó con detenimiento y reconsideró ese último pensamiento. No, por supuesto que no lo es. Simplemente era una persona educada y de trato fácil.

Todo lo contrario a su primo. Blaise siempre la sacaba de quicio incluso antes de decirle hola.

-Así que conoces a Blaise –preguntó Nott, dándole un vaso alto.

-Se podría decir que sí. –Le dirigió una tensa sonrisa-. Mi padre y él se dedicaban a lo mismo. De hecho, él solía trabajar para mi padre. –Ginny tomó un sorbo de té y no pudo contener un suspiro-. ¡Esto está de muerte!

Nott frunció el ceño y luego cayó en cuenta de quién era ella.

-Ah ¿eres la hija del coronel Weasley?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Blaise te ha hablado de mi?

-Nunca ha mencionado tu nombre. En realidad sólo ha hablado de tu padre. Tendré que patearle el trasero por ese descuido. Eres preciosa. –Se sentó en la silla a su lado y sonrió, derrochando encanto-. Me voy a sentir muy infeliz si ya te ha echado el ojo.

Un rubor acalorado subió por el cuello de Ginny hasta sus mejillas. ¿Se había sonrojado? Ella jamás se sonrojaba. ¡Jamás! Pero Nott y sus halagos eran demasiado para una chica acostumbrada a tratar sólo con militares.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que tienes montones de mujeres rendidas a tus pies.

Un amago de sonrisa aleteó en esa boca exuberante, pero no contestó.

-¿Blaise sabía que ibas a venir?

-No. Y no me ha echado el ojo. Créeme, hace años que no lo veo. Creo que todavía estaba en el instituto la última vez que lo vi.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los rasgos morenos y sensuales de Nott.

-Y ahora llegas aquí como caída del cielo, decidida a hablar con un hombre por el que, si no me equivoco, no sientes un especial cariño. ¿Es así?

Ginny palideció. Aquel hombre era realmente perspicaz.

-Yo…, necesito hablar con Blaise. Es urgente.

Blaise estaba junto a la puerta dela cocina, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Mierda, reconocería esa dulce voz en cualquier sitio. Aguda, rítmica, con un leve toque de picardía. Ginny Weasley. La chica que le ponía duro como un martillo neumático. Siempre había sido así. Durante todos y cada uno de los días que había trabajado para el coronel. Era oír su voz y toda la sangre de su cuerpo descendía directamente a su miembro. Una mirada de esos dulces ojos color avellana y ya estaba listo para la acción.

Blaise hizo una mueca mientras se recolocaba la bragueta. Maldita sea, todavía tenía ese poder sobre él.

Al menos ya no tenía diecisiete años y tentaba a un hombre que era lo suficientemente mayor para saber cuándo no debía jugar con fuego.

Hacía cinco años que había dejado de trabajar para su padre, antes de hacer algo estúpido. Algo de lo que, estaba seguro, se hubiera arrepentido más tarde, igual que lo habría hecho ella.

Pero, ¿por qué demonios estaba allí? Mierda, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo…

Ginny contuvo el aliento cuando él entro en la cocina. Blaise se detuvo ante la isleta para ocultar la dura evidencia de su excitación. Al ver la sonrisa de diversión de su primo, supo que a él no le había engañado.

Pero fue Ginny a quien prestó toda su atención. Había madurado. Sus labios eran ahora más provocativos, las pecas se habían desvanecido. Apenas llevaba maquillaje. El aire de inocencia permanecía intacto, y lo invitaba a corromperlo.

Blaise apostaría todas sus medallas a que todavía era virgen.

Estás loco. Ginny debía de tener ya veintidós años, veintitrés como mucho. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que no se equivocaba. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Y con rapidez. Un deseo incontrolable y una chica virgen eran una combinación peligrosa.

-Ginny. –La voz de Blaise sonó ronca por el deseo. Reprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca.

-Blaise.

Su nombre pareció flotar desde aquellos labios rosados y tentadores. El ronco sonido lo puso más duro todavía. Entonces ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior y él sólo pudo pensar en deslizar su miembro entre sus labios, en penetrar profundamente la sedosa humedad de su boca mientras ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos inocentes.

Si no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas, iba a tener que ir al baño para masturbarse antes de poder mantener una conversación coherente y deshacerse de ella.

-Hola –dijo ella ara romper el embarazoso silencio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Fue un gesto automático que dentaba nerviosismo. No había oído más que unas pocas frases de la conversación de Nott y Ginny. Las suficientes para saber que su primo pensaba que le había echado el ojo a aquella belleza. Y que Ginny tenía una razón importante para estar allí.

Como sólo tenían un conocido en común, pensó que debía de tratarse del coronel.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?

-E-está bien. Gracias. –Ginny forzó una sonrisa-. Últimamente ha recibido amenazas de alguno de los psicópatas que envió a la cárcel y que ya ha sido puesto en liberta, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

No, no en esa clase de trabajo.

-No, no lo es.

Por fin, su erección disminuyó lo suficiente para cursar la estancia y sentarse ante la mesa de estilo italiano. Su primo todavía esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona, y Blaise le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-No he podido evitar oír cómo le decías a Theo que tenías algo importante que decirme. ¿No será sobre el coronel?

-No. Es sobre… -Las pestañas de Ginny sombrearon sus mejillas cuando bajó la vista y se volvió a morder el labio.

Maldita sea, los gestos inocentes y seductores de Ginny lo ponían a cien.

Ella levantó la vista de nuevo, y Blaise vio que lo miraba con determinación. Interesante.

-Es algo personal.

¿Personal?. Blaise no podía imaginarse a que se refería. ¿Había acudido a él para contarle algo personal? Se había esforzado en ser un borde con ella mientras trabajaba para su padre. No le había resultado demasiado difícil cuando se había sentido agarrotado todos los días por la frustración sexual.

Trascurrió una pausa silenciosa.

Nott se levantó y se acercó a Ginny.

-Chicos, os dejaré unos minutos a solas. Hay más té de frambuesa. No permitas que el ogro te asuste. –Le cogió la mano y se la besó-. Y no se te ocurra marcharte sin despedirte.

Blaise observó el intercambio y se dio cuenta de que estaba rechinando los dientes. Bastardo. Ginny poseía todo lo que su primo deseaba en una mujer: dulzura, virginidad e inocencia. El que ella todavía tuviera el pelo rojizo era sólo un incentivo más.

Pero ya podía irse olvidando de esa mujer. Si Ginny estaba vedada para él, también para Nott.

El suave golpe de una puerta al cerrarse en el pasillo le indicó a Blaise que su primo se había encerrado en su despacho. Volvió a centrarse en Ginny.

-Bien, adelante. Te escucho.

-He venido a pedirte un favor. Me doy cuenta de que esto es un poco extraño, pero… -se interrumpió con un tembloroso suspiro, luego alzó la barbilla y pareció controlar los nervios. Un momento después, lo miró directamente a la cara-. ¿Podrías enseñarme todo sobre el sexo, tal y como a ti te gusta?

Por lo general, la expresión de Blaise jamás reflejaba sus pensamientos. Debido a su trabajo, poseer una expresión insondable era algo indispensable. Aquella era la primera vez que Ginny lo veía quedarse con la boca abierta. No lo hubiera sorprendido más si le hubiera pedido que excavara el Gran Cañón con sus propias manos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero que me enseñes como son las relacione sexuales que te gustan.

¿Las relaciones sexuales que le gustaban a él? ¿Podría haber algo más extraño en este jodido planeta?

Ahí pasaba algo. Algo muy raro. A la virginal Ginny no podía gustarle lo mismo a él. Ni siquiera debería saber que existía.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Hola! Siglos sin leernos, pero como dije anteriormente lo prometido es deuda. Para todas aquellas que quedaron atrapadas y seducidas por la excitante y apasionada historia de Draco y Hermione en "Dominada por el Deseo", aquí tienen una pequeña probadita de lo que tratará esta fabulosa historia que aún aunque sea independiente de la primera parte de está saga, sin duda tendremos la misma pasión que en la anterior. Aún aunque tuvimos un gran parte de la historia la presencia de Blaise Zabini ¿Quien no muere por saber un poco más sobre la historia de este personaje? No todo siempre fue diversión... Creo que también es su turno de perder la cabeza por alguien.

Espero de todo corazón que esta nueva parte las atrape y les robe el sueño tanto como la anterior, ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de sacarla en estos dos meses, así que estén al pendiente y esperen actualizaciones muy pronto.

Saludos!


	3. Capitulo 2

" ** _Blaise x Ginny"_**

 **Fantasía Prohibida**

 **Capítulo 2**

-Quiero que me enseñes como son las relacione sexuales que te gustan.

¿Las relaciones sexuales que le gustaban a él? ¿Podría haber algo más extraño en este jodido planeta?

Ahí pasaba algo. Algo muy raro. A la virginal Ginny no podía gustarle lo mismo a él. Ni siquiera debería saber que existía.

Aunque quizá estuviera interpretándola mal. Lo más probable era que no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo qué le estaba pidiendo.

Con aquel tranquilizador pensamiento, dejó traslucir la irritación que sentía y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué coño ibas a querer saber algo así?

Ginny no se inmutó ante su lenguaje. Blaise debía reconocerle eso y más… como haber tenido las agallas suficientes para ir allí. Al criarse con el coronel y dos hermanos mayores, era probable que hubiera oído todas las palabras malsonantes del mundo, y algunas más de su propia cosecha. Pero se preguntó de dónde habría sacado el valor para preguntarle si quería… ¿qué? ¿ser su tutor sexual? Bufó para sí mismo al pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría enseñarle.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de ampliar mis horizontes –le explicó ella con despreocupación, de una manera que parecía haber sido ensayada-. Y a pesar de tu actitud brusca, eres un tío honrado. Nunca me harías daño…

-¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que seguir oyendo este discursito antes de decirte que no?

-Aún no ha terminado.

-Ni siquiera deberías haber empezado.

-Necesito saber. Tengo que saber cómo complacer a un hombre con esas inclinaciones.

Esas inclinaciones. Como si fuera algo fácil. Como si pudiera explicárselo con un simple esquema. Contuvo una amarga risa.

-A ver si nos entendemos, ¿quieres aprender a follar conmigo, pero no tienes ni idea de qué va la cosa?

Ginny se envaró.

-Claro que lo sé. A ti te van los _ménages,_ te gusta compartir a las mujeres.

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de eso? Era sorprendente. Perturbador. Condenadamente excitante.

Pero ella había dicho _ménage_ como si la mera palabra la asustara de muerte. Blaise se rió largo y tendido a costa de Ginny.

-Gatita, estás metiéndote en camisa de once varas.

-Por favor, no me trates como a una cría. Puede que no sea la mujer más experimentada del mundo, pero ¿qué más da? Todos partimos de cero. Estoy tratando de aprender. No te pido un compromiso ni que me dediques mucho tiempo. Hablo de una tarde o dos, ¿dónde está el problema?

Así que la gatita aún tenía garras. La encontraba salvajemente excitante. Se imaginó tumbándola sobre esa misma mesa, separándole las piernas para observar su sexo abierto para él mientras ella se retorcía y jadeaba en pleno orgasmo.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a centrarse.

-Olvídate por un segundo de que no tienes más que una vaga idea sobre el tema. Centrémonos en la gran pregunta: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres experimentar en tus propias carnes qué se siente al ser compartida?

Ginny cruzó las manos delante de ella y vaciló. Estaba intentando decidir qué contarle, pensando qué descartar y que no. Blaise le dio un minuto para que aclarara sus ideas; podía esperar. No pensaba ir a ningún sitio hasta descubrir de qué iba todo ese asunto.

-No sé si te acordarás, pero poco antes de que vinieras a trabajar con mi padre, éste había estado protegiendo a Cedric Diggory.

-Sí. –Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Cedric y yo… nos hicimos muy buenos amigos ese verano. Compartimos un vínculo especial. Se podría decir que nuestro amor floreció. Hemos salido con otras personas, pero no es lo mismo. Y nuestra relación sólo se ha hecho más fuerte con los años. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto por teléfono y por e-mail. Compartimos nuestras esperanzas, deseos y sueños. Llevo muchos años pensando en él, en nosotros y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Que alguien le diera una bolsa para el mareo. ¿De veras Ginny se tragaba todo eso? ¿Qué mientras Cedric se iba tirando a toda cuanta mujer se le ponía por delante, la amistad con Ginny tenía un significado especial para él? Imaginó que sería posible… después de que el infierno se congelara.

-Ya veo –dijo arrastrando las silabas-. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno, hace unos seis meses, hablamos largamente de nuestra relación. Le dije que nunca podría sentir por nadie lo que sentía por él –se mordisqueó los labios, titubeando-. Cedric me dijo que yo le importaba mucho, pero que su estilo de vida me escandalizaría.

No había más que leer la prensa amarilla.

-Sí, lo haría.

-He visto montones de fotos de él con diferentes mujeres. He oído rumores sobre lo mucho que le gusta compartir a las mujeres. Sé lo que tengo que hacer para tener un futuro con él Pero él dice que no quiere corromperme; piensa que yo no podría soportarlo. Tengo que demostrarle que puedo ser lo que él necesita.

Santo cielo. ¿Acaso había perdido completamente el juicio? Pretendía que le enseñara a darle placer a ese niño bonito que presumía de ser cantante melódico y a algún gilipollas desconocido a la vez. ¿Será Ginny una mujer inmadura para su edad, de ésas que perdían la chaveta por las celebridades y gritaban como locas cada vez que oían su nombre? Se le encogió el estómago.

-¿Así que crees que yo te enseñaré cómo atraparle, y luego viviréis felices y comeréis perdices?

Ginny se envaró.

-Creo que lo más inteligente sería ir a Cedric preparada para complacerle y de esa manera probarle que pudo ser alguien especial para él.

-¿Y a qué viene tanta prisa?

-Ha vivido en Europa durante los últimos años. Le he echado mucho de menos. Pero por fin vuelve a Estados Unidos. Vuelve a Texas durante unos meses. Hemos hecho planes para vernos y averiguar si nuestra relación tiene algún futuro. Es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que aún nos une ese vínculo especial.

¿Vínculo especial? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que quería decir con eso?

-En primer lugar, ese tío es una estrella del pop. Ha tenido tres álbumes en el número uno en los dos últimos años. Las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies, y lo sabes.

Ella alzó la barbilla, altiva. Tenía su genio. Otra cosa que lo ponía tan duro como una roca.

-Precisamente por eso, no puedo permitirme el lujo de no estar preparada. Sé que tendré que competir por su tiempo y atención. Soy consciente de que no soy tan mundana como las _groupies_ que lo persiguen. Pero existe una conexión entre nosotros. Quiero ver si nos lleva a algún lado y creo que él también está dispuesto a averiguarlo, aunque tiene miedo de hacerme daño.

-Y supongo que en segundo lugar, tú eres demasiado inocente para esto.

-Por eso te pido ayuda. Me niego a ir a verlo y correr el riesgo de que me considere una cría. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso es tan difícil hacerlo?

-Crees que con que te haga un jodido esquema será suficiente para saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre los _ménages,_ ¿verdad?

-Estoy dispuesta a que me lo expliques, y quizá también me haga falta una demostración. Depende.

Jodidamente increíble

-Una explicación no te serviría de nada, gatita, y no te prepararía para lo que realmente necesitas. En cuanto a una demostración, lo más probable es que salieras huyendo espantada.

Ella frunció el ceño. La frustración de Ginny aumentaba a la par que su deseo por ella.

-De ser así, tengo que saberlo ahora, antes de comprometerme con Cedric. Si lo compruebo por mí misma…

-Saldrías de aquí gritando y corriendo tan rápido que baterías todos los records. No podrías soportarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estamos hablando también sobre el bondage o la dominación?

Blaise agrandó los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía ella de esas cosas?

-No parezcas tan sorprendido. No soy precisamente una niña.

-Puede que no. Pero eres virgen todavía. Apostaría mi vida en ello.

-Sí. ¿Y qué? Me estoy reservando para Cedric. –Se apartó un brillante rizo rojizo de la cara, actuando como si anunciar que una mujer de veintitantos años era virgen fuera la cosa más natural del mundo-. Blaise, sé que no me debes nada, pero te estoy pidiendo lo más amablemente posible que me ayudes.

-Pues joder con tu petición. No me importa cómo lo expongas. Es una condenada estupidez.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que mi padre se enfade…

-Demonios, sí, por supuesto que se enfadará. Pero no es por esa razón por la que no estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Ginny, éste no es el tipo de sexo que le vaya a una virgen.

Ella hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre ello. Luego se puso en pie.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Al parecer no te atraigo para nada. Genial. Ya encontraré otra manera de aprender.

Blaise debería dejar que creyera eso y dejar que se marchara, pero no podía. Tenía que hacerle saber que sí que lo atraía… y que por ese mismo motivo estaba jugando con fuego.

Blaise se levantó y se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Así que piensas que no me atraes? –bajó la mirada al miembro grueso y duro que tensaba la bragueta de los vaqueros. Al instante, ella siguió la dirección de su mirada. El suave jadeo que emitió sólo lo puso más duro-. Gatita, no puedes imaginarte lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza desde que me has formulado esa petición con esa boca tan deseable que tienes. Pero dudo que quieras saberlo.

Un ardiente rubor inundó las mejillas de Ginny mientras miraba de nuevo la entrepierna de Blaise. Se mordisqueó los labios. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa o pensativa.

-Sí que quiero. Quiero saberlo todo sobre las relaciones sexuales que te gustan. Las que le gustan a Cedric.

Blaise se sintió molesto, y se prometió a sí mismo que si alguna vez tocaba a Ginny, ella dejaría de pensar en aquella afeminada estrella del pop. Estaría demasiado ocupada con él.

Sólo el pensar en decirle que no, le hacía sentir como si le aplastaran las pelotas. Mierda, se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja para que saciara su lujuria por ella. Lujuria que él llevaba más de cinco años conteniendo. Lujuria que le ponía el miembro increíblemente duro y que le hacía sentir un deseo que le retorcía las entrañas.

Es inocente. Virgen. ¡Peligro!

Había llegado el momento de poner fin a aquello. ¿De verdad creía Ginny que era lo suficientemente madura para ser compartida? Sí, tenía que hacer que saliera huyendo en cuestión de segundos. Sería lo mejor antes de cometer alguna locura como agarrarla, tocarla, excitarla y penetrarla hasta el fondo.

-El sexo que me gusta no es ni dulce ni romántico, gatita. Es crudo, y en ocasiones doloroso para una mujer. Puede requerir una espalda de acero y mucho aguante.

Ginny se puso tensa y tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa…, pero intrigada. La curiosidad se arremolinaba en aquellos precisos ojos color avellana. Al fin, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Continúa.

Blaise se acercó más. No podía contenerse. Ahora también captaba su aroma. Desprendía un olor a melocotones, a azúcar moreno y a deseo femenino. ¿Acaso estarían calentándola sus palabras? ¿O sería saber que lo excitaba lo que la hacía humedecer?

Dio otro paso, invadiendo el espacio personal de Ginny, y acercó los labios a su oído.

-En mi caso, _ménage,_ implica compartir a una mujer, dos hombres follándola a la vez, llevándola al orgasmo y volviéndola tan loca de placer que ella olvida su nombre y grita hasta que el techo se le cae encima.

Blaise se apartó para evaluar la reacción de Ginny. Tenía la boca entreabierta en un silencioso jadeo, y los ojos agrandados con las pupilas dilatadas. Oh, maldita sea. ¿Sería posible que la idea la atrajera? Su polla estaba preparada para bailar un tango a pesar de que su mente estaba intentando por todos los medios cortar la música de raíz.

-Ayúdame a entenderlo. ¿Por qué te gustan los _ménages_? –logró susurrar ella-. Por qué no hacer el amor con una sola mujer? Solos los dos.

\- Dos hombres pueden lograr que una mujer alcance un placer tan increíble que ella esté dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por el placer de sus amantes. Y para eso tengo que tener un asiento en primera fila.

A Ginny se le enrojeció aún más la cara. El aroma del deseo femenino flotaba ahora en el aire. Se le irguieron los pezones al tiempo que se humedecían los labios con nerviosismo.

-Entiendo.

El vientre de Blaise se contrajo ante la imagen de aquella lengua rosada.

-¿De veras?

-Estoy al tanto de esas cosas. He leído mucho. Comprendo cómo es posible físicamente, pero… ¿qué pasa con los lazos afectivos?

-¿Los lazos afectivos?

El debía de ser de Marte, porque esa pregunta era, definitivamente, de Venus. ¿Qué pasaba con las preguntas que se esperaba? Cosas como ¿por dónde se meten las pollas? ¿Cómo folian dos hombres a una mujer simultáneamente? A él le encantaría verla penetrada por dos hombres batiéndose en duelo, uno por su apretada vagina y el otro por el intocable trasero.

Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso antes de que los vaqueros le constriñeran la erección.

-¿Cómo se manejan esas relaciones para que no interfieran los celos?

-Es que no son relaciones. Es sólo sexo. De cualquier forma que pueda ser consumado por tres personas a la vez.

-Ah. – Ella parpadeó y luego apartó la mirada-. Debería de haberme dado cuenta, tú no eres de los que mantienen relaciones.

-A mí me basta con la lujuria. –Cualquier otra cosa era potencialmente catastrófica. De hecho, ya había pasado por eso una vez… y no quería recordar la pesadilla que había sido después.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que contigo, lo de la lujuria me va bien también. Sólo… solo quiero qprender lo que puedas enseñarme.

¿Todavía?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Kimber se aferró a su bolso y cuadró los hombros.

-Hoy he conducido más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros para hablar contigo, un hombre al que no veo desde hace cinco años. Uno al que nunca le gusté demasiado. Me he tragado mi propio orgullo para admitir delante de ti por qué quiero esto y por qué todavía sigo siendo virgen. ¿Me habría tomado tantas molestias si no hubiera estado segura de aprender a complacer a Cedric y decidir si es esto lo que quiero en mi vida?

Cedric. Ahí estaba el nombre de aquel gilipollas otra vez. Maldito imitador de los jodidos Backstreet Boys. Maldito fuera él y su melodiosa voz de falsete que ocupaba la lista de éxitos. Blaise no podía entender por qué un hombre quería sonar como una mujer delante de todo el mundo.

-No soy el hombre adecuado para eso, Ginny. No puedo hacerlo.

Ella apretó los labios y tensó los dedos en torno a la correa del bolso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por millones de razones. Para empezar, no me acuesto con vírgenes.

-No te he pedido que lo hicieras. De hecho, reservo mi virginidad para Cedric. No sé por qué no puedes darme al menos algunas explicaciones sobre las partes más complejas.

-Porque las explicaciones no te servirán de nada, gatita. No sabrás de qué va todo esto hasta que no te encuentres taladrada por un par de miembros bien duros.

-Explícame eso. ¿Taladrada exactamente en dónde? ¿Y de qué manera? ¿De una que implique dolor?

Las palabras de Blaise no la habían conmocionado en lo más mínimo. Sus preguntas le aturdían, le aterraban. ¿Por qué Ginny no tenía miedo? Él sí lo tenía.

-No voy a hablar de eso. Si quieres información sobre los _ménages_ , búscala en los libros.

-Como tú muy bien has dicho, las palabras no son un buen sustituto de la experiencia.

-Entonces que sea ese niño bonito de voz afeminada el que te proporcione experiencias. Porque, desde luego, no seré yo.

-Genial. –Pasó por su lado-. Tú no quieres ayudarme. Déjame pensar… ¿con quién salías cuando trabajabas con mi padre? Ah, sí, con Vincent Crabbe. Recuerdo haber oído rumores sobre él. ¿Sabes si vive cerca de aquí? Supongo que puedo pedírselo a él. Y si no tiene interés, creo que Gregory Goyle también era amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? Puede que esté dispuesto a ayudarme, así que adiós muy buenas. –Se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Blaise se envaró. Oh, sí…, tanto Crabbe como Goyle estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarla… ya fuera con o sin ropa. Pero ninguno de los dos era conocido por ser cuidadoso. La virginidad de Ginny no significaría nada para ellos. Verían carne fresca y jugosa, y se enterrarían en ella, jadeando como perros hambrientos.

Pero Blaise se dijo a sí mismo que ésa era la elección de Ginny…, su problema.

Sin embargo, si dejaba que ella saliera por esa puerta, acabaría maltratada por aquel par de rottwailers hambrientos. Y eso era algo que le cabreaba. Ella acabaría aplastada en cuestión de minutos, y, por alguna maldita razón, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Quizá fuera debido a su lealtad hacia el coronel o algo por el estilo.

Maldita sea. Iba a tener que disuadirla de seguir por ese camino antes de que se fuera. Rechinando los dientes, repasó mentalmente cual sería la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Por desgracia no había muchas opciones. Y hasta ahora, hablar no habría servido de nada.

Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Blaise la agarró del brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Los pechos de Ginny, dulces y firmes, le quemaron la piel como si él no levara camisa. Maldito para sus adentros ante el contacto. ¡Maldición!. Aquella chica siempre le había hecho sentir algo. Ahora, después de cinco años, el efecto era todavía más pronunciado.

Ginny jadeó cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron. Alzó la mirada lentamente hacia la de él. La excitación ardía en su cara, resplandecía en aquellas dilatadas pupilas color avellana. Al ver la expresión de ella, Blaise se preguntó si ésa era la primera vez que Ginny había sentido algo por él que no fuera irritación.

La posibilidad no era muy halagüeña.

Aquel plan no podía durar más de tres minutos…

-Espera un momento. –Tensó los dedos con los que le agarraba el brazo antes de obligarse a sí mismo a relajarlos-. Supongamos que hablas en serio. Y que yo reconsidero tu petición. Tendría que ser con demostración práctica y todo eso.

Ella tragó saliva. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Dios, no tenía ni idea de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de acabar tumbada sobre la mesa de la cocina para convertirse en su merienda.

-Vale. ¿Quién sería…? ¿Quién se uniría a nosotros?

Nott resolvió ese dilema al entrar tranquilamente en la cocina con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada que era imposible de malinterpretar. ¿Así que el bueno de su primo había estado escuchando? Blaise hizo girar a Ginny hacia él.

-Hola, cariño –dijo Nott con acento arrastrado.

Blaise sintió que Ginny temblaba en sus brazos cuando se cruzó con la mirada de su primo. Contuvo el instinto de tranquilizarla. Aquello debería de dejarle muy claro a lo que se enfrentaba, debería de hacer que Ginny descartara sus planes ipso facto. Tranquilizar a la chica era la última cosa que debería hacer.

-¿Blaise y tú…? –a Ginny le tembló la voz.

-Exacto.

Incluso la respiración femenina era temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa. Estupendo. Por fin, algo había penetrado en aquella dura cabezota. Había llegado el momento de que Ginny soltara un rotundo no.

Blaise dirigió a su primo una mirada de advertencia mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su primo le respondió con un asomo de sonrisa, luego se acercó a ellos.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Primero que nada recordando como siempre que esta historia NO ES MIA, ni quiero beneficiarme por medio de ella, ni nada por el estilo; simplemente la comparto con ustedes sin fines de lucro y todo con la finalidad de entretenernos un rato y conozcan a detalle lo que trata esta saga (la cual si recuerdan consta de 7 libros) los cuales si es a picado el interés y/o curiosidad, ustedes pueden buscar fácilmente.

Fuera de esto, una disculpa por la demora, desde hace días que quería subir este capitulo pero he estado PICADISIMA con un drama Taiwanes que esta BUENISIMOOOO *-* (no es por hacer propaganda ni nada, pero si les gustan los doramas y lo asiático se los recomiendo muchísimo) se llama "Bromance" es como una comedia romántica. En fin... luego tuve problemas con mi computadora que no me dejaba subir el capitulo y prácticamente lo tube que volver a reescribir aquí :(

Espero que sin duda sea de su agrado y las deje más picadas que nunca wuajajaja ¿Qué sucederá a continuación?

Dependiendo de como valla la audiencia será la fluidez de los capítulos así como de las actualizaciones, nos leemos de nuevo en estos días, que tengan una linda semana, eli.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Esta historia en definitiva NO ME PERTENECE en lo absoluto, es una ADAPTACIÓN de el libro que lleva el mismo nombre ("Fantasía Prohibida") de la saga "Guardaespaldas" de Sheyla Black, siendo esta la segunda parte de "Dominada por el Deseo" (historia que compartí anteriormente). Comparto esto SIN FINES DE LUCRO, por un entretenimiento SANO y sin buscar un beneficio personal de por medio.

De antemano les recuerdo, esta saga consta de 7 libros, cada uno narrando una historia diferente de la misma temática referente a diversos personajes que se van desarrollando y entrelazando a lo largo de la historia, todos de la misma autoría, los cuales pueden encontrar fácilmente por Internet o en la librería de su preferencia.

* * *

" _ **Blaise x Ginny"**_

 **Fantasía Prohibida**

 **Capítulo 3**

Blaise dirigió a su primo una mirada de advertencia mientras asentía con la cabeza. Su primo le respondió con un asomo de sonrisa, luego se acercó a ellos.

Ginny se estremeció a pesar de las enormes manos de Blaise en sus hombros, tranquilizándola. Quemándola.

La idea de esos dos hombres salvajes y atrevidos, que parecían salidos de una novela erótica, y ella, estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad. ¿Podría manejarlo? ¿Podría aceptarlo como parte permanente de su vida?

Nott se acercó lentamente a ella, con una sonrisa de tiburón y una mirada hambrienta. La excitación y el miedo la dejaron sin aliento. Blaise tenía razón: las palabras no podían prepararla para la realidad de esos dos hombres. Él apenas la tocaba y Nott estaba aún a medio metro. En la habitación se palpaba la testosterona que sobrecargó sus sentidos, haciendo que le zumbara la cabeza. Tenía los nervios tan a flor de piel que se estremeció.

Al ser virgen, Ginny se sentía un poco intimidada, pero no asustada. Nerviosa…, sí. Pero eso no iba a detenerla. Tenía que saber si podía ser la mujer que Cedric necesitaba, si podía aceptar las caricias de dos hombres a la vez. La tranquilidad que la envolvió era probablemente el resultado de criarse con hombres decididos. Tener miedo no era una opción. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y también sentía curiosidad…, sí, una curiosidad repentina. ¿Cómo sería poder disfrutar de la alegre delicadeza de Nott y del crudo poder de Blaise al mismo tiempo? Ardía en deseos por conocer la respuesta. El cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago se mezcló con la curiosidad y la fascinación para crear un potente brebaje.

Alto. Ginny tragó saliva, recordando por qué estaba allí. La respuesta a su pregunta era irrelevante. No importaba cómo la hicieran sentir Blaise y Nott. Ella estaba allí para aprender, por Cedric, para que él la viera como a una mujer. Alguien a quien pudiera considerar su mujer cuando la abrazara o cuando la compartiera… ¿Con quién la compartiría? ¿Con los miembros de su grupo? ¿Con alguna _grupié_? Cedric se había negado a darle detalles sobre su vida sexual, aquélla que los periódicos sensacionalistas consideraban depravada y escandalosa.

Entonces Nott la tocó, le deslizó las manos por las caderas. La pregunta se disipó bajo el ardiente contacto de sus dedos cuando la acarició suavemente y le dio la vuelta, dejándola de nuevo de cara a Blaise. Su mirada se encontró con la de Nott por encima del hombro. Sin apartar las manos de ella, él la hizo descansar contra su cuerpo, apretándola contra su pecho, acunando su erección contra el trasero.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la descarga ardiente y el abrasador deseo que se enroscó en su vientre antes de que los dedos de Blaise se enredaran en sus cabellos y arrastrara su mirada hacia sus ojos oscuros, un oscuro hipnótico parecido al del chocolate derretido.

-Ginny –gruñó Blaise-, estás jugando con fuego, nena. Prepárate para quemarte.

Cerró los puños y sin más aviso, bajó la cabeza.

Con un simple roce de su boca, Blaise le abrió e invadió los labios, encendiendo sus sentidos cuando deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca y arrasó todo lo que tocaba con cada lánguida y excitante caricia.

Había esperado de Blaise un beso rudo, sin concesiones ante su inexperiencia. No fue así. Era hambriento y exigente, sí, pero bueno, muy bueno. Un enredo salvaje de labios, aliento y hambre.

A Ginny la habían besado antes, pero no de esa manera. Jamás sin vacilación ni una invitación, pero Blaise no era de los que perdía el tiempo.

De repente, él se retiró, dejándola dolorida y sin fuerzas. Oh, Dios. Su sabor. Era excitante y masculino. Adictivo. Ginny deseaba más, mucho más.

Con un solo beso, la había despojado de sus defensas, había puesto su mundo del revés, se había hecho con el control.

Blaise le rosó los labios con los suyos otra vez, y Ginny abrió la boca un poco más. Él se hundió en ella con más profundidad que antes. La saboreó, jugueteó con ella, se retiró. ¡No! Ginny necesitaba más, y presionó las palmas de las manos contra la sólida pared del pecho de Blaise, allí donde sentía palpitar salvajemente su corazón.

Blaise la recompensó con otra provocativa caricia de sus labios, que derritieron los suyos con aquella firme y salvaje posesión. Aunque lo había esperado, la invasión de su lengua la dejó sin defensas una vez más. Deslizó las manos del pecho al pelo de Blaise. Intentó aferrarse a sus cortos cabellos para acercarlo más a ella, pero el pelo, al igual que su dueño, le era esquivo. Ginny se moría de deseo. Le arañó. Apenas podía respirar, estaba mareada, deleitada en el calor que invadía su vientre. Se le tensaron los pezones. Era salvaje. Tan bueno…

Notó una mano cálida curvándose sobre su brazo y ascendiendo en una lenta caricia. Nott. Casi se había olvidado de él, pero cuando él se acercó más a ella, cuando el calor de su torso contra su espalda y la dureza de su miembro todavía apretada contra su trasero se hicieron más evidentes, fue imposible ignorarlo.

Nott levantó la mano y le apartó el pelo del cuello. La suave presión de la ardiente boca de aquel hombre y su cálido aliento sobre el cuello fue como una suave lluvia sobre su sensible piel. Ginny se estremeció, pero Nott continuó. La feroz respuesta de ella estimulo sus propios sentidos en sintonía con las demandas suaves y tiernas del beso de Blaise.

Unas manos firmes se deslizaron sobre las costillas femeninas. Nott de nuevo. Aquellos dedos indagadores le rozaron el lateral de los pechos. Inesperadas sensaciones le atravesaron directamente los pezones, endureciéndolos todavía más. Ginny gimió mientras Blaise seguía besándola, absorbiendo el sonido con ávida boca. Inclinando la cabeza, amoldó sus labios perfectamente a los de ella, y su beso se hizo más persistente.

Ginny se derritió, gimiendo. Ardía tal y como lo hacía Blaise cuando el deseo la embargó, cuando la sangre hirvió a temperaturas abrasadoras. Y se sintió dolorida. Quería más. ¡Mucho más!

Agarrándola firmemente de las caderas, Blaise se arqueó contra ella, apretando su impresionante erección en un movimiento delicioso y sugestivo contra su sexo. Aquello no la apaciguó, sólo la inflamó aún más y gimió.

Doblando las rodillas, Blaise la agarró por los muslos y la levantó. Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un grito ahogado antes de que la dejara caer contra Nott, cuya polla se apretaba aún más contra ella. Pero no había terminado…

Blaise le arrancó los pantalones y el tanga, luego le abrió las piernas, manteniéndolas separadas con aquellas enormes manos. Nott le ayudó sosteniéndole las rodillas con los antebrazos, dejándola abierta y expuesta ante su primo. A Ginny le latía tan rápido el corazón que no podía oír nada más que su frenético palpitar mientras observaba cómo Blaise le miraba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ginny envió una invitación a esos profundos ojos oscuros que brillaban intensamente con un calor abrasador.

Blaise se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Mirando. Volviéndola loca de anticipación y de deseo.

-Blaise…

-Mantén sus piernas separadas –le dijo él a Nott.

Luego se introdujo entre los muslos separados y presionó íntimamente la bragueta de los vaqueros contra los pliegues húmedos. Ante el contacto, el clítoris de Ginny respondió con un ávido latido. Blaise la sujetó por las caderas, alejándola del agarre de Nott. Se rodeó las caderas con las piernas de Ginny y embistió contra ella una y otra vez. Ginny gritó. Masturbándose jamás había sido tan intenso y agudo. Tan decadente. Tan abrumador.

Antes de que ella pudiera asimilarlo o pensar en su siguiente caricia, Nott le deslizó las manos desde el tórax al vientre y luego hacia arriba de nuevo. Y más arriba, hasta ahuecarle los pechos con las cálidas palmas de sus manos. Ginny se derritió con un largo gemido. La pellizcó suavemente con los dedos y el estremecimiento de deseo bajó disparado a su clítoris. Los pezones se erizaron ante la dolorosa tirantez de su tacto, y él se los frotó con los pulgares.

A Ginny le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que Blaise observaba las caricias de Nott con una mirada oscura de deseo. Con unos ojos que, cuando la miraron a ella, prometían devorarla. Un agudo deseo se deslizó por el vientre de Ginny, retorciéndole las entrañas con una necesidad apremiante.

-Tenemos que quitarle esto –dijo, dirigiendo los dedos al último botón de la blusa.

-Ahora –se mostró de acuerdo Nott. Y juntos, la dejaron sobre el mostrador.

Un momento después, Nott dirigió los dedos al botón superior de la blusa y lo desabrochó. Las manos masculinas se ocuparon de los pequeños botones entre maldiciones, exponiéndola a sus devoradoras miradas con una rapidez que Ginny apenas podía asimilar. Aturdida, observó cómo su propia piel tensa y dolorida iba quedando expuesta hasta que todos los botones fueron desabrochados. Nott le quitó la blusa por un hombro, mientras Blaise se la quitaba del otro y levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

Esos ojos eran intensos. Feroces. Decididos. Un remolino de deseo se anudó en el vientre de Ginny, dejándola sin respiración, despojándola de cualquier pensamiento racional…

Con el cálido aliento de Blaise en el cuello haciéndola pedazos, éste alargó las manos por detrás y le desabrochó el sujetador con dedos ágiles. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, maldita sea! Estaba desnuda. Eso se ponía serio. Y resultaba abrumador. Y, sin embargo, era maravilloso. No podía detenerse. Aún no… pronto.

-¡Oh! –gimió cuando la boca de Blaise le cubrió un seno. Mordisqueó suavemente su pezón hasta que varios estremecimientos sacudieron las terminaciones nerviosas entre sus pechos. Hasta que su clítoris se estremeció de deseo. La sensación se multiplicó cuando Nott le pellizcó la sensible cima del otro pecho en el mismo momento que inclinaba la cabeza y le cubría la boca con un beso arrollador.

Más que besarla, la seducía sin palabras. Nott era un artista, un experto. No se apresuró ni exigió. La engatusó, jugueteó con ella, provocándola con el cálido roce de su lengua para luego retroceder, dejándola ardiendo de deseo. Sólo aquel beso habría sido suficiente para hacerla perder la cabeza, para que se derritiera como cera caliente. Con aquella erección apretada contra su muslo, las sensaciones eran absolutamente explosivas.

Blaise continuaba succionándole el pezón, y cambió al otro con decisión, apartando los dedos de Nott para albergar el sensible brote en su dura boca, mordiéndolo con suavidad, lamiéndolo con la lengua, en el mismo momento que apretaba la dura protuberancia de su erección contra el palpitante clítoris.

Esa vez, la boca de Nott amortiguó sus gritos. El ardiente jugueteo de su beso absorbió el sonido y pidió más. Y ella le ofreció otro jadeo con gusto cuando Blaise embistió en el lugar adecuado mientras succionaba el pezón con dura ferocidad. Luego Nott terminó el beso con una suave exigencia que la hizo estremecer de placer. Sus labios temblaron cuando él retrocedió jadeante para tomar aire. Ginny sintió una eléctrica línea de placer entre los pechos y el sexo que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-Sabes tan dulce como el azúcar –la alabó Nott acariciándole con la boca el lateral de su cuello mientras que con el pulgar le rozaba el pezón todavía húmedo por la boca de Blaise-. Tan dulce que te deshaces.

Esa hábil boca le recorrió la barbilla, subió por las mejillas haciendo una pausa antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo y hundirse en ellos. Él se excitó con el beso, haciéndola arder cada vez más, prometiéndole con cada caricia que la satisfaría… a su debido tiempo. A su manera.

Para aumentar las ya crecientes sensaciones, Blaise continuó restregándose contra su clítoris con envites constantes, friccionando con furia, encendiéndola de la cintura para abajo. Le pellizcó los pezones, se los retorció, en uno y otro sentido, estirándolos, estimulando sus sensaciones. Cuando ella jadeó y se sujetó a los brazos de Blaise jurando que se iba a correr, él retrocedió y Nott también.

Ginny gritó de frustración.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada despiadada y le rozó el sensible pezón.

-¿Quieres más, gatita?

Estaba jugando con ella. Bueno, estaban. Pero en ese momento a Ginny le traía sin cuidado. Jamás había sentido nada parecido al placer que Nott y Blaise le estaban brindando. Sus sensaciones eran como arenas movedizas que la arrastraban, la ahogaban. Cuando más se retorcía, más se hundía. Y le encantaba.

-Por favor. -La palabra le salió de la boca en un jadeo.

Nott se inclinó para depositar uno de esos devastadores besos en su boca en su siguiente aliento. Blaise continuó con la rítmica fricción de su miembro contra el clítoris de Ginny, al mismo tiempo que le mordisqueaba despiadadamente los pezones con la boca.

Cada vez que la tocaban, nuevas sensaciones se derramaban sobre ella como miel caliente que rápidamente se convertía en fuego líquido. Estaba flotando, hundiéndose, implorando…

-Más. –La palabra escapó de sus labios con un jadeo urgente.

Blaise la besó por encima de los pechos, resollando sobre su cuello. Ella se estremeció, y Nott la inmovilizó con otro beso devorador. La boca del hombre parecía decir con cada evite de la lengua que quería algo que sólo ella podía darle. Lo que era mentira, pero tan, tan efectiva. Ginny apostaría lo que fuera a que cuando Nott posaba su boca sobre una mujer, no había nada que ésta pudiera negarle.

Cuando más maravilloso era, cuando Blaise mordisqueó el lóbulo y la rodeó con sus brazos, las sensaciones se volvieron aún más intensas. Ginny se arqueó contra su poderoso y musculoso pecho, odiando repentinamente la camisa –cualquier prenda- que se interpusiera entre su piel y la de ella.

Ginny jamás había imaginado que pudiera desear de esa manera a un hombre tan irritante, pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué más quieres? –el sedoso susurro de Blaise se deslizó por su espalda, luego pareció acariciarla en aquel lugar mojado que suspiraba dolorosamente por él.

¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso con un simple susurro? ¿Cómo lograba que el sonido se clavara directamente en su clítoris?

Nott levantó la cabeza para oír su respuesta.

-Me siento genial –fue todo lo que ella pudo susurrar en respuesta.

Dudaba que pudiera decirles algo que ellos no supieran ya.

-Puede ser todavía mejor –le murmuró Nott en el otro oído.

¿Mejor? Que dios la ayudar.

Por lo general, Ginny estaba hecha de una pasta muy dura. En lo único que no había ganado a sus hermanos había sido en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En todo lo demás: en soportar el dolor, en aguantar la bebida, en velocidad, en resistencia… les había vencido al menos una vez.

Pero ese placer aplastaba su voluntad.

-Si deseas más, te lo daremos. Quiero ponerte boca abajo sobre la mesa de la cocina y observar cómo Theo te succiona el clítoris mientras tú me succionas a mí.

Con los ojos nublados de deseo, Ginny dirigió la mirada a la susodicha mesa. Podía imaginar la escena. Con mucha facilidad. Jamás había hecho una mamada a un hombre, pero lo intentaría. De hecho, le encantaría conseguir que al señor tipo duro se le aflojaran las rodillas. Y si un beso de Nott era el cielo, no podía imaginar lo fabuloso que sería con el sexo oral.

Pero el tono desafiante de las palabras de Blaise le molestó. ¿Acaso pensaba que todavía le tenía miedo?

-Vale –dijo Ginny e inspiró profundamente.

-Será mejor que esperes a oír a qué estás accediendo.

-Blaise –lo interrumpió Nott con el ceño fruncido.

Un buen trozo de músculo quedó a la vista cuando Blaise levantó una mano.

-Debe oírlo todo.

Dirigiéndose a ella otra vez, Blaise la tomó por las mejillas y la forzó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Luego quiero llevarte a la cama y observar cómo Theo hunde su miembro profundamente en ti mientras jadeas y gritas y te corres. Mientras él está en ello, yo me ocuparé de tu dulce culito, y te follaremos a la vez. Juntos. Con fuerza. Durante toda la noche. Hasta que estés agotada, saciada, exhausta.

El calor y la alarma la atravesaron a un mismo tiempo. La idea le atraía de una manera prohibida. Jamás había imaginado de verdad cómo sería estar con dos hombres. Pero ahora lo hacía. No dudaba que estos dos la harían gozar. Pero ella quería conservar su virginidad… no importaba cuánto le costara.

Y además, había algo en las palabras de Blaise que la irritaban. Sonaba como si sólo quisiera… utilizarla. Como si ella fuera una mujer cualquiera que hubiera conocido en la barra de un bar y la hubiera llevado a casa para un polvo rápido.

-Luego volveremos a poseerte –continuó Blaise con voz ronca-. Dormiremos una hora y volveremos a tomarte otra vez, tan dura y profundamente que no podrás andar ni sentarte durante una semana. ¿Qué te parece, gatita? ¿Entiendes ahora de qué va todo esto?

La mirada en su cara era la de un auténtico depredador. La deseaba. Para follar. Nada más. No le importaba si con ello la ayudaba o no.

Ginny tragó saliva, intentando pensar a pesar del deseo, la cólera y la confusión. Separa los hecho de las emociones, era lo que su padre le había enseñado. Tal y como ella lo veía en ese momento, Blaise parecía un gilipollas, lo que probaba que quizá las primera impresiones eran las correctas.

-Acudí a ti para pedirte un favor, y actúas como si estuvieras ante un rollo fácil de usar y tirar.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Un favor… vaya. Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si puedes seguir el ritmo que Theo y yo te marquemos durante una noche, sin duda estarás preparada para todo lo que quiera ese niño bonito. ¿Te apuntas o no?

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Hello~! Espero no haberlas hecho sufrir tanto, creo que les he dejado una buena y jugosa recompensa... Aunque bueno, quizá no tan jugosa hahahhha *intriga* ¿Que creen que responda Ginny ante tal... proposición? Chanchanchaaaaaan(8) Esto sin duda se comenzará a poner bueno, y eso que apenas comienza..

Se que mi ausencia fue larga, pero prometo que esta vez su espera no lo será para tanto, para comienzos de esta semana prometo traer actualización con un nuevo capitulo un poco más jugoso. Hasta entonces no olviden comentar, dejar por ahí sus intrigas, interrogantes, suposiciones... lo que quieran despotricar, maldecir o compartir, pero sobre todo si eres nuevo lector dar follow a la historia para que no te pierdas de ninguna de las futuras actualizaciones. (Esto promete).

*Un Beso desde el rincón más profundo y oscuro de la noche*


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer** **:** Esta historia en definitiva NO ME PERTENECE en lo absoluto, es una ADAPTACIÓN de el libro que lleva el mismo nombre ("Fantasía Prohibida") de la saga "Guardaespaldas" de Sheyla Black, siendo esta la segunda parte de "Dominada por el Deseo" (historia que compartí anteriormente). Comparto esto SIN FINES DE LUCRO, por un entretenimiento SANO y sin buscar un beneficio personal de por medio.

De antemano les recuerdo, esta saga consta de 8 a 10 libros, cada uno narrando una historia diferente de la misma temática referente a diversos personajes que se van desarrollando y entrelazando a lo largo de la historia, todos de la misma autoría, los cuales pueden encontrar fácilmente por Internet o en la librería de su preferencia.

Misma saga pueden encontrar con el nombre de "Amantes Perversos", les dejo el linck de descarga que encontré (no están disponibles en todas las regiones) y donde podrán encontrar una tentadora reseña de cada uno de los libros que cuentan con traducción al español:

series/amantes-perversos-wicked-lovers

.

* * *

" _ **Blaise x Ginny"**_

 **Fantasía Prohibida**

 **Capítulo 4**

-Acudí a ti para pedirte un favor, y actúas como si estuvieras ante un rollo fácil de usar y tirar.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Un favor… vaya. Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si puedes seguir el ritmo que Theo y yo te marquemos durante una noche, sin duda estarás preparada para todo lo que quiere ese niño bonito. ¿Te apuntas o no?

-En primero lugar, tengo intención de conservar mi virginidad para Cedric. Ya te lo dije.

-Genial. Supongo que tu culo y tu boca acabarán escocidos, pero puedo vivir sin tu coño. ¿Y tú, Theo?

Ginny dirigió la mirada al moreno y alto seductor. Él se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

-Yo no tomaría nada que Ginny no quisiera dar.

-¿Ves? -Blaise le dirigió una tensa sonrisa-. Así que ya está todo resuelto. Súbete a la mesa.

Ella le observó cerrar los dedos sobre el botón superior de los vaqueros y, con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, lo abrió, revelando durante un instante la piel dorada de aquel tenso abdomen.

Los nervios de Ginny se crisparon. Sandeces. Actuaban como un par de lobos hambrientos. ¿Acaso esperaba él que ella se subiera a la mesa y se convirtiera en la merienda? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a abrirse de piernas, hacerle una mamada y…? No.

Ella no había ido allí buscando un final feliz. Pero había pensado que al menos le explicaría cómo funcionaba esa clase de sexo. Y si había que hacer una demostración, deberían ir despacio, haciéndola sentir segura. Ese placer era algo que ella daría y recibiría. No algo tosco y rudo pensado para ahuyentarla.

Ginny comprendía lo que había querido decir Blaise con que las palabras no eran suficientes. Pero ahora su cuerpo se había enfriado -más con cada palabra que él decía-, y la lógica ocupaba su lugar.

-En segundo lugar -continuó ella-, no me gusta tu actitud. Actúas como si yo fuera sólo una más. Como si con tal de tener un agujero húmedo en el que meterte, fueras feliz.

Blaise se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera considerando la idea.

-Eso es bastante preciso. Tú aprendes. Nosotros disfrutamos. Todos salimos ganando. Súbete a la mesa.

¿De verdad creía que la iba a mangonear?

Ginny observó como Blaise se bajaba la cremallera. Theo se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo, exponiendo un pecho cubierto de vello oscuro y montones de músculos de piel aceitunada.

El latir frenético del corazón de Ginny y su salvaje y agitada respiración indicaban algo más profundo. Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía ahora. Cruel e implacable. No importaba lo que le hubiera enseñado su padre, no podía ignorarlo. No podía continuar adelante para enfrentarse a eso. Si los dejaba, caerían sobre ella y utilizarían cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que quedara exhausta, luego la enviarían a casa sin volver la vista atrás. La arrollarían y esperarían que ella siguiera el ritmo. Serían rápidos y violentos. La atacarían, la golpearían, la follaría. Quizá a Theo le importara su poca experiencia, pero no lo conocía tan bien como para asegurarlo. Blaise había dejado bien claro que sólo la veía como sexo fácil, y nada más.

¡Bastardo!

Recogió su ropa del mostrador, se puso los pantalones y se abrochó la blusa sobre los pechos. Se aferró a la ropa interior como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Vine a pedirte un favor.

Maldita sea, odiaba que le temblara la voz.

-Y tenemos dos duras pollas preparadas para concedértelo -le aseguró Blaise-. Un favor con favor se paga. Súbete a la mesa.

No. Acudí a ti porque pensé… -Ginny negó con la cabeza-. Siempre te comportaste como un bastardo cuando trabajabas para mi padre, siempre te mostraste distante. Pero jamás me habías parecido un mercenario despiadado. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada.

Theo dio un paso hacia ella.

-Ginny.

-¡Quieto! -ella retrocedió-. Blaise me acaba de tratar como si fuera una fulana sin valor. Y tú lo has permitido.

-Te has ofrecido como si lo fueras -intervino Blaise-. ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Vete al infierno! -les dio la espalda y se metió el sujetador y el tanga en el bolsillo.

-Ya estoy allí, gatita. Estoy tan duro que el resto de mi cuerpo se ha quedado sin sangre. ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte y echarme una mano?

¡Que caradura!

-Ya que hablas de manos, tú tienes un par con cinco dedos en cada una. Puedes arreglártelas muy bien solo.

Ginny enfiló hacia la puerta. El portazo resonó en la tranquila tarde del este de Texas hasta que ella puso el coche en marcha y se alejó a toda velocidad.

* * *

-¿La has encontrado? -preguntó Theo con la voz teñida de preocupación. Maldita fuera la perfecta señal del móvil. En los tiempos de los teléfonos analógicos, Blaise podría haber fingido no haberlo oído.

-Sí.

Blaise había encontrado a Ginny, por supuesto. Y al igual que cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, le había puesto un nudo en el estómago que ni el propio Houdini podría deshacer.

-Vas a pedirle perdón por asustarla y asegurarte de que no se mete en líos -le recordó Theo.

Blaise no quería hacerlo. Pero como Theo había apuntado racionalmente, asustar a Ginny era sólo una solución temporal a un problema que no iba a desaparecer sólo porque él quisiera. Ginny era demasiado tenaz para darse por vencida. No iba a rendirse en su obcecación por buscar a alguien que le ayudara a conseguir a Cedric Digory, alguien que, en el mejor de los casos, podría incomodarla por no saber qué diablos hacer y que en el peor, se aprovecharía de ella y le haría daño.

El coronel mataría a Blaise si le ocurría algo a su hija sólo porque él se había hecho un nudo en la polla. El padre de Ginny era de temer. Un autentico HP. Justo lo que él iba a ser. No creía que el hombre perdonase a Blaise y a Theo cuando introdujesen a su niñita en los placeres del sexo anal. Pero quería pensar que el coronel preferiría eso a que Ginny eligiera a un desconocido en la barra de un bar para hacer… prefería no pensar en lo que ella podía acabar haciendo con otros dos hombres. Se aferró a la endeble mesa de madera que tenía delante y no se soltó hasta que la oyó crujir.

Pero no era su antiguo jefe lo que lo motivaba. Era la propia Ginny. Desde siempre, había tenido vividas fantasías con ella, se había masturbado pensando en ella. Pero la realidad era todavía más impactante, había sido como comparar una suave brisa con un huracán de fuerza cinco. Ginny era dulce e inocente. Era como miel en su boca. Absolutamente perfecta. Su piel calidad y suave, tan radiante como un día de verano…

Dios, sólo había que oírlo. Era jodidamente patético. Estaba describiendo a la chica como si fuera un poeta o algo por el estilo. Mierda.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía ignorar. Ginny era una tentación tan fuerte que, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, podía llegar a hacerle perder el autocontrol. Debería alejarse de ella en cuanto pudiera, antes de que lo succionara por completo como una boa constrictor. Antes de que lo destruyera. Pero si Ginny iba a entregarse a aquella búsqueda de conocimientos sexuales, él no iba a permitir que otro hombre fuera su mentor.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Blaise se subió el cuello de la cazadora y tragó saliva. Siguió mirando fijamente.

En ese momento, Ginny estaba en la pista de baile del pub de Vicent Crabbe, The Hang Out, cimbreando sus dulces caderas al ritmo de una canción de Shakira que hacía alusión a esa parte de la anatomía. Sus muslos quedaban al descubierto por una falda tan corta que debería ser considerada indecente, además de enseñar una tira de pálida piel del estómago. Bailaba entre Crabbe y su hermano, Goyle. El club estaba lleno de humo y de gente, pero aun así, Blaise no podía malinterpretar la lujuria que asomaba en la cara de ambos hermanos.

-¿Me estás oyendo? -Gritó Theo.

Blaise agarró el teléfono con fuerza.

-Anoche fastidiaste las cosas a base de bien, primo. Te toca hacer de Sir Galahad y salvar la situación. Y también tendrás que pedir disculpas.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Theo suspiró.

-Dile que la ayudaremos. Y díselo con suavidad. Nada de mencionar que usaremos su trasero tan a fondo que no podrá sentarse en una semana.

Blaise hizo una mueca. La había tratado mal, esperando disuadirla de esa idea tonta y temeraria. Theo lo sabía, pero admitirlo ante él en voz alta sólo le daría más munición. Y ya tenía la razón de su parte…

-No me presiones.

-Tú eres el único que presiona. El que ahuyentó a Ginny cuando ella no había hecho más que pedir un favor. Y un favor que amos nos morimos por satisfacer.

-Mierda, sí, admito que la presioné. Es virgen.

-No es Pansy Parkinson.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Blaise apretó el teléfono y maldijo el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación sin él proponérselo.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo que pasa es que Ginny no es mi tipo.

Theo se rio de él.

-¿De veras? ¿Y quién es tu tipo?

Blaise hizo una pausa; apenas podía recordar el nombre de otra mujer desde que había vuelto a ver a Ginny.

-Luna Lovegood*

 _(*N/A: en la historia anterior "Dominada por el deseo" era Alyssa Devereaux, pero en esta historia decidí cambiar el nombre ya que más adelante se desarrolla otra historia con ella como personaje principal junto con uno de nuestros protagonistas. Ok, basta el spoiler.)_

-¿La rubia que posee el club de _striptease_? ¿La de los pechos gigantes?

-No es una fulana -protestó Blaise, sabiendo por anteriores discusiones que era eso lo que estaba pensando Theo.

-Quizá, pero lo cierto es que no deseas a Luna. Y que ella no te desea a ti.

-Porque te desea a ti.

Motivo por el cual Blaise se había enfadado con Luna la última vez que la había visto hacía unos meses.

-Pues yo no estoy interesado. Además, dices que la deseas sólo porque piensas que ella es segura.

-La deseo porque me pone caliente y he oído que hace unas mamadas de muerte.

Theo bufó.

-¿Y por qué entonces mientras te masturbabas anoche gemías el nombre de Ginny? Te oí a través de la pared.

Blaise sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Pues cómprate unos jodidos tapones para los oídos. Sí, Ginny me puso caliente, ¿y qué? Es virgen. Y ya te digo que eso no es precisamente muy alentador.

-Ya estuve con vírgenes antes y fue una bonita experiencia aunque opines lo contrario. Pansy fue…

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarla.

-¡No! Tú espantaste a Ginny con aquellas palabras desagradables, y fue peor Pansy. Blaise, no fuiste el responsable de…

-Todos saben que lo fui. Tengo que vivir con ello cada jodido segundo de mi vida. Déjalo estar -gruñó.

-Creo que estás equivocado -suspiró Theo-. Pero dejaré el tema si me prometes que hablarás con Ginny, que te disculparás. Dile que la ayudaremos.

Blaise se tomó otro largo sobro de cerveza y miró fijamente como Gregory Goyle agarraba las caderas de Ginny y le apretaba el trasero contra su miembro. Al parecer aquel bastardo buscaba que alguien le rompiera la nariz. Blaise estaría encantado de hacerlo si no quitaba sus sucias manos de ella. Sintió que empezaba a hervirle la sangre, y la furia, que ya asomaba a sus ojos, amenazaba con nublarle la mente.

-Ginny parece estar muy ocupada -le gruñó Blaise al teléfono.

-Pero acudió antes a ti.

Sí, así había sido, condenado Theodoro y su lógica. Y Ginny, suponía, representaba ese espectáculo sólo para él, dada la manera en que lanzaba miradas de reojo en su dirección.

-Deja a un lado tu mal humor -dijo Theo-, y haz lo correcto.

-Sabes que si la llevo a casa voy a terminar por follármela. Los dos lo haremos -suspiró-. Lo sabes.

Blaise quería hundirse en el cuerpo de Ginny. No. Ni hablar. No sólo en su culo, aunque eso también le gustaría. No sólo en su boca, aunque estaba seguro que una mamada de la provocativa boca de Ginny sería increíble. La deseaba por completo, y no creía que permanecer alejado de su sexo fuera una opción.

-Respetaremos cualquier cosa que desee. Si cambia de idea, genial. Si no, lo superaremos. Ve y discúlpate.

De alguna manera, su primo tenía razón. Eran verdades como puños. Pero correría un riesgo si prometía instruir a Ginny en el sexo. Si ella volvía a casa con él, Blaise querría hundirse en su sexo. Lo reduciría al mismo estado de siempre y le arrebataría el control. Aunque le aterraba. ¿Y si el pasado volvía a repetirse? No era Pansy, cierto, pero se le parecía mucho.

Y a pesar de eso, él no podía mantenerse alejado.

Negándose a darle más vueltas al asunto, Blaise se llevó la cerveza a los labios y se la bebió de un trago. Luego depositó la botella sobre la mesa.

-Vale, ya voy.

-Tráela a casa.

A casa. Como si ella fuera suya. Como si fuera una gatita perdida a la que pudieran reclamar. Theodoro seguro que lo veía de esa manera. Su primo ya estaba oyendo campanadas de boda y bebés llorones, ya se imaginaba una casita con una valla blanca donde ellos dos y la chica de sus sueños vivirían felices por siempre jamás. Blaise soltó un bufido.

Bueno, había llegado el momento. Corrió la silla hacia atrás, se puso en pie y miró cómo Ginny se marcaba una rumba pornográfica con los hermanos Crabbe y Goyle. Con el ceño fruncido y ganas de bronca, atravesó la estancia.

.

En la pista de baile, el mayor de los hermanos la garró de nuevo. Ginny se dio vuelta, giró, meneando las caderas, mientras se alejaba un poco. Se había olvidado del nombre de ese hermano. Oh, era guapo. Condenadamente guapo de hecho. Ojos azules, pelo castaño, cuerpo arrebatador. Quizá en otra época se hubiera sentido atraída por él, pero ahora su objetivo era aprender a complacer a Cedric y vivir feliz con él. Tenía que averiguar si podía soportar ser compartida.

Pero otro hombre, uno con un corte de pelo a lo militar, ojos hambrientos y unas zancadas furiosas, había atraído su atención de una manera oscura y fascinante, igual que lo había hecho cinco años atrás.

Oh, oh. Blaise definitivamente se dirigía hacia ellos. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora? El día anterior en su casa, se había esforzado mucho en humillarla. ¿Es que acaso quería volver a hacerlo?

De repente, Vicent Crabbe la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. El primer impulso de Ginny fue dejarse llevar por el pánico. ¿Tendría intención de besarla en medio de la pista? No lo conocía. Y como había descubierto en los treinta segundos que llevaban bailando, no quería conocerlo. En especial con todo el mundo -incluido Blaise-, mirándolos.

-¿Conoces a Blaise? -le gritó el hombre al oído para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-N-no.

No podía olvidar la noche anterior en la cocina de Blaise, cuando Theo y él la habían besado… tenía que olvidarlo. O intentarlo. Sólo Dios sabía que había fracasado hasta el momento.

De alguna manera, era culpa suya. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de que los militares no eran conocidos por su elocuencia, sino por la fuerza bruta. Blaise había intentado negarse a su petición. Como ella había seguido presionándolo, él había dejado a un lado las palabras y había pasado a la acción, ahuyentándola intencionadamente con sus crudas palabras.

Y vaya si había resultado.

Luego ella había agravado el error al presentarse allí y suponer que si estar con Blaise y con Theodoro la había excitado de una manera educativa, entonces estar con Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Gale-Groy-Glyn -o como quiera que se llamara-, sería igual de agradable.

Pero no había sido así. Casi desde el comienzo del baile había querido marcharse. Pero huir como una cobarde con Blaise observándola no era una opción. Con aquellos pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza como una bailarina de salsa, Ginny intentó decidir su siguiente movimiento.

En ese momento, Blaise se había levantado de la silla y se dirigía hacia ellos con la clara intención de tomar la decisión por ella.

Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección. Dios, estaba todavía más cerca. Lo suficiente para que ella pudiera percibir el tic del músculo de su mandíbula mientras clavaba la mirada en la mano de Crabbe, ahora en la parte baja de su espalda, casi sobre las nalgas.

-¿Seguro que no estás liada con Blaise? Parece que él no lo ve de esa manera. -Crabbe levantó la cabeza, aunque no movió la mano, y se giró para saludar a su amigo común-. Hola, Zabini. ¿Qupe te trae por el The Hang Out, viejo amigo?

-Un asunto pendiente con Ginny. -Centró en ella esa penetrante mirada que tanto la desconcertaba-. ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

* * *

 **Nota**

Hello! Se que están muy abandonados (ejem, un año entero, como si fuera poco) pero regreso trayéndoles una pequeña actualización, trataré de ser breve en estas notas ya que de por si casi no tengo tiempo entre la universidad y el trabajo, así que apurare a tratar de dejar un capitulo cada una o exageradamente dos semanas, ya que tardo un poco en tenerlos listos debido a que los tecleo nuevamente mientras los leo (ya que por obvias razones, como mencioné en la nota de arriba es un libro que NO ME PERTENECE y como es costumbre los pdf vienen bloqueados).

Se que a veces las esperas son largas (esperemos no se vuelva a repetir), si gustan igualmente y no aguantan a saber más pueden encontrar la historia completa en uno de los lincks que deje allá arriba.

Y como esta historia NO ES de mi autoría, los invito cordialmente a que pasen a mi perfile y puedan leer un poco de mis historias propias en sus tiempos de espera y dejarme un bello review si os agrada alguna, debo agregar que mis escritos se diferencian de esta apasionada saga en ser de un giro completamente opuestos (románticos e intento de humor).


End file.
